Sons of Fire
by LordWelshi
Summary: It is a dark time for Sonic and the Freedom Fighters. Robotnik's power is spreading everyday, and now he has a new weapon...


Doctor Robotnik paced the room in agitation, his eyes darting around at the security monitors that lined the walls. Everywhere he looked, his creations were either destroyed or in the process of being torn to pieces. He cursed inwardly at his stupidity. Of course his plan would fail. They always did. There was just no way to combat that kind of speed without a serious compromise to the structural integrity of his creations. They were fast, but they were about as tough as a paper box, as the streak of blue that was ripping them to so many pieces of scrap was proving.

But the Doctor had finally found a way to create a robot that had incredible speed and strength, with a strong core frame that was resistant to all but the most powerful of blows. But was it the time to activate the untested prototype? A glance to the montior that revealed the corridor outside the control room revealed that it was indeed the time.

The thick steel doors buckled as the thing outside battered at them. Robotnik began to sweat as he typed away qucikly on the keyboard, his eyes never leaving the stream of numbers that danced and scrolled down the screen. Activation codes and logic parameters, some basic program function commands, and he'd be ready. He just needed a few extra seconds...

The door exploded inwards in a shower of red hot shards of steel. The fat scientist fell backwards, several pieces of metal piercing his skin. He cried out as pain flashed thorugh his mind, blood seeping down his forehead. He glanced up at the figure that stepped into the room.

"Robotnik!" it shouted, stepping towards the fallen Doctor. "You've gone too far this time!"

Robotnik sneered, though inwardly his heart cowerred. "Ah, Sonic. You're too late. My latest creation is ready for release. All I have to do is push that button and..." His words were chocked off as a red sneaker was pushed against his throat.

"Enough, Robotnik!" the blue hedgehog said fiercely. "I've had enough of this. It's the same old dance, over and over. I'll end this once and for all."

Sonic kicked the Doctor away. Gasping for breath, Robotnik stood, clutching at the control in is hand. "Farewell, hedgehog!" Robotnik cried, pressing the big, red button. A flash of explosions tore across the centre of the floor as a thick steel wall crashed down between the two enemies. Sonic screamed his rage futilely and fled the exploding base as Robotnik entered the final acitvation code in his now sealed control pod.

* * *

The room was dark, no source of light save for the red glow of the emergency illumination system that had engaged after the explosion. The steel walls buckled and groaned as another eruption rocked the entire facility. The computer terminal on the far wall, previously silent, now burst into life. A cool voice called out over the noise outside.

"Emergency activation sequence initiated."

A chamber in the centre of the room, no more than eight feet high and connected to banks of monitoring equipment by cables and wires, hissed as steam poured out of cracks in the door seals.

"Subject activation completed. Commence initial confirmation sequence."

The door swung wide open, revealing a metallic blue figure. Pipes hissed as they disconnected from the robotic frame, which shuddered and collapsed forwards as it lost its support. Black eyes flickered to life as the creation's cybernetic brain booted up. Red letters flashed before the figure's view as the startup system ran a systems check.

"Initial start sequence activated. Primary processor: functional. Power core minimal, operating at twenty-eight percent capacity. Mobility servos..." at this, the being stood, rearing to its full height, "operational. Visual sensors: confirmed. Aural sensors: confirmed. Personality function offline, preserve processor capabilities until full activation achieved in three hours." Its intial activation sequence complete, the blue android surveyed its surroundings.

"Subject: Metal Sonic," it intoned, walking towards the sealed exit from the room. "Constructed by Doctor Robotnik. Developed on the Metal Sonic Core Robotics Frame, first generation." The figure paused as the steel door opened slowly, revealing a a corridor wreathed in flames. "Primary function: annihilation of Sonic the Hedgehog." With that, the artificial lifeform dove into the corridor, disappearing into flame and smoke.


End file.
